In various commercial situations and the like, employees are used for greeting shoppers, for providing in-store product information, for providing instructions, and the like. In other situations, e.g. hospitals, malls, etc., information desks can include employees to answer questions, provide directions, and the like. In yet other situations, e.g. conventions, trade shows, etc., personnel can be on hand to provide presentations, instructions, and information. Generally, it is believed the direct human interaction provides a more pleasant experience for shoppers, visitors, etc. Of note, the various situations require trained and knowledgeable personnel on hand to provide the various information to shoppers, visitors, etc.